The present invention relates to a game system using a computer.
In a conventional computer game system for playing a board game such as chess, shogi (Japanese chess) or the like, a property of each piece which is given to the player (for example a movable range, strength or the like) is determined in advance, and the player cannot optionally set the property thereof. Accordingly, the game of this type tends to be monotonous.
As an improvement with regard to this point, there is known a game system in which the player scrambles for the piece and competes to enlarge his territory in a certain play field as in the case of the chess game, each piece disposed in the play field representing a character modeled on a human or the like, and ability of the piece, such as strength, a movable range or the like and an appearance thereof are changed in accordance with the degree of experience of the competition in the game.
However in the above mentioned game system, since the ability of the piece is improved only through the competition, the player has to repeatedly try the competition from an early step at which the ability of the piece is relatively low. Therefore, the player is compelled to play inconvenient and unsatisfying competitions until the ability of the piece is improved to a certain degree, so that the player cannot enjoy the game sufficiently at the arly stages thereof.